


The Beginning of a Good Thing

by Movie_Popcorn



Series: Alpha Chris/Omega Sebastian [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sebastian, Omega Tom, References to Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Popcorn/pseuds/Movie_Popcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian couldn't believe his life. He had just broken up with his boyfriend to go to school. His roommate is absolutely insane. And he could not stop making a fool of himself in front of the hottest guy he had ever seen. How was he supposed to survive college?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prequel to the Double Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian moaned as he felt Mackie’s thrusts pick up speed. He grabbed a hold of his shoulders and dug his fingernails into them. The blanket had been pushed to the side during the course of their sex, so Sebastian’s back was rubbing against the bed of the pickup truck. It was uncomfortable but he didn’t care. This was the last time they were going to have sex.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mackie panted as he threw Sebastian’s legs over his shoulders to change the angle. “God, fucking look at you.”

Sebastian whimpered at the sudden change of position. He had already came but was enjoying the ride to Mackie’s completion. 

“Oh fuck!” Mackie gasped as he stilled inside of Sebastian and came. “Goddamn, that was amazing.” He pulled out carefully before yanking off the condom and tossing it into the woods. He flopped back onto the bed of the truck and pulled Sebastian into his arms. “I’m gonna miss this.”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Sebastian whispered against Mackie’s chest.

“Baby,” Mackie sighed. “You know you mean everything to me, but I can’t turn down this free ride. My family can’t afford to send me to college without it.”

“I know,” Sebastian grabbed Mackie’s hand. “I’m still gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Mackie grinned. “Who wouldn’t miss my sexy little seabass?”

Sebastian snorted. “You are ridiculous.”

Mackie grinned wider. “Not as ridiculous as your body.”

Sebastian laughed. “You are totally going to miss my body.”

“You are going to miss coming,” Mackie laughed. “No man will make you come like I can.”

Sebastian giggled. “I might find one that will make me come better than you!”

“Impossible,” Mackie grinned. “I am the god of sex. Get used to spending the next four years coming with just a vibrator.”

“I still can’t believe you bought me that,” Sebastian laughed.

“That was so you can still get some loving in college,” Mackie slapped Sebastian’s ass. “Since no man can live up to me.”

“But you will get with me after college,” Sebastian smiled. 

“If we are meant to be then we will be back together after college,” Mackie promised. 

“I’m scared to go to college by myself,” Sebastian said quietly.

“There is nothing to be scared of,” Mackie rubbed Sebastian’s back. “You are so sweet. You will have a million friends after the first week.”

“I barely have any friends here,” Sebastian sighed.

“That’s because everyone here is an asshole,” Mackie shrugged. “Well expect for me. Since I am awesome.”

Sebastian snorted. “What if college will suck?”

“The only thing that will suck will be having to beat all of the alphas off of you,” Mackie replied. 

Sebastian laughed before getting quiet again. “How am I supposed to go without you?”

“You will be fine,” Mackie promised. “And if you ever get too scared or things are too hard. You can always call me. I’ll hop in the truck and get there in five hours.”

Sebastian started to cry softly. “I don’t like that we are breaking up.”

“Baby, don’t cry,” Mackie soothed. “Don’t think of this as a break up. We are just taking a four year break to go to school. We are going to meet new people. Experience new people. It’ll be good for us. We lost our virginities to each other. We should at least go out and sample others before we settle down, right?”

“I don’t need to sleep with another guy,” Sebastian cried.

Mackie sighed. “Baby, it’ll be good for us to go to school and be single and free. And I’m sure you will want to at least experience being with one other guy besides me, even though he will not live up to my talent.”

“I just will miss you,” Sebastian wiped at his eyes. “And my mom is leaving too.”

“Now that is fucked up,” Mackie held Sebastian tighter. “Why is she going back to Romania?”

“My grandfather is sick,” Sebastian sniffled. “My mom is going back to take care of him.”

“And she doesn’t want you to go back with them?” Mackie asked. “That is seriously fucked up.”

“She wants me to stay and get my education,” Sebastian shrugged.

“And find a rich guy to marry,” Mackie snorted.

Sebastian smiled through his tears. “She’s convinced that I can land a billionaire and will accept nothing else.”

“Your mother is crazy,” Mackie shook his head. “You can absolutely land a billionaire since you are sexy as fuck, but where are you gonna find one?”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian said quietly. “I’m so scared to be all alone,” he cried.

“You will never be all alone,” Mackie promised. “Like I said, you need me, I will make the drive. I don’t care that we broke up, you still mean a lot to me.”

“I wish you could help me move in tomorrow,” Sebastian bit his lip. 

“I know,” Mackie rubbed Sebastian’s back. “But I have to go move into my dorm. Maybe you’ll get a cool roommate who will help you out.”

“Maybe,” Sebastian shrugged. “They put me in the international dorms so who knows if my roommate will have family there.”

“That is so weird,” Mackie laughed. “You’ve been in the United States for years! Why are you in those dorms?”

“Because I’m an immigrant still,” Sebastian shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Mackie kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. “You gotta call me and tell me about all this, okay?”

“I’ll call you,” Sebastian promised and snuggled further against Mackie’s chest. 

“Good,” Mackie reached down to put a hand on Sebastian’s ass. “Baby, just remember, everything will be okay. I’m always going to be here for you, no matter what. You will make a ton of friends, you will have a good time. Damn, you’ll probably even forget about me.”

“How could I forget about you?” Sebastian giggled softly as he pressed his ass out against Mackie’s hand. 

“You are right. How could anyone forget about me?” Mackie grinned as he rubbed a finger over Sebastian’s loose hole.

Sebastian squirmed. “Are you seriously ready to go again?”

“I could go all night,” Mackie grinned. “It’s my last night with your beautiful body for a long time. Shit! I didn’t mean it like that. Please don’t cry.”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian rubbed at his eyes. “It’s just hard.”

“I know, baby,” Mackie soothed. 

“But everything is going to be okay,” Sebastian whispered. 

He hoped it would be. Tomorrow he was going by himself to a new college, in a new town. He had no boyfriend or mother to go with him. He was going to be all by himself. He hoped that his roommate would be nice. He hoped that he would be able to make friends. He hoped that everything would be okay. He just wished tomorrow never had to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian stared up at his dorm building with wide eyes as he just stood there. He gripped the handle on his bags tightly and took a few deep breaths. This is where he’ll live this year. He’ll be there with a ton of new people that he didn’t know. Mackie won’t be here. His mother will not be easily available. This was all on him. 

He hiked a bag over his shoulder and lifted the other in his arms as he started to walk in. He wished he worked out. This would like this so much easier. Or better yet, he wished Mackie were here to carry all of this for him. 

Sebastian braced himself as he stood before the steps. He can do this. One at a time and he will make it to his room. He took the first step just fine and let out a breath of air. Unfortunately he wasn’t so lucky on the second step and landed face down on the stairs. He just fell up the stairs. Dammit.

“Woah, are you okay?” a man’s voice said behind him and carefully pulled him up by the hips. “That looked like that hurt.” The man’s accent was American. There was no way he was staying in these dorms. 

Sebastian turned around and stared at him. His cheeks turned bright red. He was tall, slightly taller than Sebastian. He had brown hair, a full beard and the bluest eyes Sebastian had ever seen. He was masculine looking and hot as hell. “I-I’m fine,” Sebastian stuttered. 

“Do you need some help?” the man asked. Sebastian looked further down from the man’s face and noticed he not only had the bluest eyes Sebastian had ever seen but the broadest shoulders. He had the perfect V shape and was obviously an alpha. 

“I-I,” Sebastian stuttered. Why couldn’t his mouth work?!

“Sorry, do you struggle with English?” the man frowned. 

“Sorry, no,” Sebastian shook his head. “I mean, you don’t have to help me,” he blushed and looked down.

The man shrugged. “Eh, I don’t mind. What guy wouldn’t help a pretty omega in need?” he easily picked up Sebastian’s bags like it was nothing. Sebastian was ready to die right then and there. 

“Thank you,” Sebastian blushed as he led the man to his room. 

“So you a freshman?” the man asked as he followed behind Sebastian.

“Yes,” Sebastian answered and looked down at the very small bag in his arms.

“Your family didn’t come?” the alpha frowned. “Oh fuck. Sorry. That was a total asshole thing for me to say. Pretend like I didn’t say it.”

Sebastian could feel the tears welling up in his eyes at the thought that his family wasn’t here but did his best to subdue them. “This is me,” Sebastian bit his lip and stood at the door. 

“Awesome,” the man smiled. “You got more stuff or is this it?”

“This is it,” Sebastian answered.

“Great,” the man nodded. God, he looked so good. He held Sebastian’s stuff like it was nothing. He had such a great smile. He was easily the hottest guy that Sebastian had ever seen. And he was waiting for Sebastian to open the door and Sebastian was standing there staring at him like an idiot. Fuck.

“Oh, um,” Sebastian opened the door and looked inside. There was a man sitting on one of the beds wearing nothing but a tiny pair of lace panties, that left nothing to the imagination, and clipping his toenails. He was obviously an omega. Sebastian stared at him in shock.

The omega noticed them and looked up with a grin. “Hey. What’s up?” So he’s English. 

“I should get going,” the hot alpha said as he stared at the half naked omega in shock. “Um,” he put Sebastian’s stuff down by the door. “I’ll see you around?” he said to Sebastian and darted out of there like the building was on fire.

“So are you my roommate?” the omega asked. “I’m Tom.”

“Sebastian,” Sebastian said. “You look, uh, pretty comfortable?”

Tom shrugged. “It’s my room, isn’t it?”

“I guess…” Sebastian answered awkwardly. 

“Who was that guy you were with?” Tom asked. Sebastian stared at where hot Alpha had been standing and blinked. He didn’t know. “He’s hot, you should totally fuck him if you aren’t already,” Tom continued as he went back to clipping his toenails. “Or I will.”

“I don’t even know his name,” Sebastian bit his lip. “He just helped me carry my bags in.”

Tom glanced at Sebastian’s bags. “That’s seriously all you have? We’ll need to go shopping in order to make sure you have enough and can put together an outfit. I don’t want to room with someone that doesn’t know how to dress.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I have plenty of clothes and I dress just fine. I doubt they can even fit in this little closet.” If there was one thing that Sebastian took absolute pride in, it was his fashion sense. He LOVED clothes. He loved to go shopping and he knew how to put together an outfit, thank you very much. He didn’t need some strange half naked omega questioning him. 

Tom snorted. “These closets are a fucking joke. This whole room is a fucking joke. I don’t know how they expect two omegas to live here.”

Sebastian smiled. Okay, this guy was pretty weird but maybe they could be friends. Maybe? “This room is like half the size of my old one.”

Tom eyed him. “So are you American?”

“Romanian, but I’ve lived in America for a while,” Sebastian answered. 

“Okay,” Tom narrowed his eyes at him and looked at him like he was trying to figure Sebastian out. “You are okay looking, you know?”

“Uh, thank you?” Sebastian scrunched up his face. 

“Look hot, we are going to a party tonight. We are getting drunk and I am getting laid,” Tom said and went back to his toenails. “You aren’t ugly enough to throw me off my game. And I guess if you are lucky then that guy might be there to fuck you.”

Sebastian gaped at him. “What?”

“Do you not understand English?” Tom asked him. “Alcohol, guys, dicks, you no ugly.”

“Don’t we have classes that start tomorrow?” Sebastian asked. 

“Oh my god, do not tell me you are one of the nerdy prude types,” Tom gave Sebastian a disgusted look. “Are you a virgin?”

“No! I’m not,” Sebastian said confidently. “To any of those things.”

“Good,” Tom shrugged. “Well be ready. We are going to have fun tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian sighed as he tugged at his shorts to try to cover more skin. “Are you sure that I look okay?”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Don’t you want that hot alpha to notice you? You have to show a little skin. Alphas are visual creatures.”

“About that…” Sebastian bit his lip. “My boyfriend and I just broke up. I don’t really know if I should go out and try to find a new boyfriend so fast. I mean, I was with him for four years.”

“Who said anything about finding a boyfriend?” Tom scrunched his face up. “We are going to go get laid.”

“How do you even know about this party? We just got here today,” Sebastian asked.

“You just got here today,” Tom answered. “I’ve been here for a week. They make us normal international students get here early.”

“Why did you come to America?” Sebastian asked. “There are a lot of good universities in England.”

“I wanted to get away,” Tom shrugged. “England fucking sucks. I hate everyone there. I am never planning on returning.” Tom got up and clenched his fists as he paced the room a bit. “I don’t know why everyone seems to like that place.”

“Sorry,” Sebastian held his hands up in peace. “But isn’t your family there? Don’t you want to go visit them?”

“I especially do not want to see my family ever again,” Tom snapped.

“Okay,” Sebastian bit his lip. “So, uh, do you have a boyfriend?”

“I don’t believe in boyfriends,” Tom visibly seemed to calm down as he tore through his bags. “I don’t believe in being tied down.”

“I don’t even know how to not have one,” Sebastian played with the hem of his shorts. “I was with Anthony for so long, it’s just so weird to not be with him.”

“You need to learn to be strong and independent,” Tom told him. “If you want to make it in this world, you have to learn to be on your own.”

“You seem so negative about people.”

“I speak from experiences,” Tom sat down on the bed across from Sebastian. “Close your eyes.” 

Sebastian did as he was told. “What are you doing?”

“Just putting a bit of makeup on your eyes. It will make them pop,” Tom answered. Sebastian tried his best to not squirm as Tom did his eye makeup. Tom was definitely not very gentle. “There, perfect.” Tom handed Sebastian a mirror.

“Oh wow,” Sebastian stared at himself in the mirror. He looked kinda sexy. 

“Ready to go?” Tom grinned.

The walk to the party was definitely nerve wrecking. Sebastian had never been to a college party before. He had watched TV and knew what to expect but it was a whole different ballgame to actually show up. He felt like a fool in the tiny shorts and the tight t-shirt that Tom had insisted that he wore. This was not him but it was time for him to be a new person. It was time for him to try things and branch out. 

The house was massive. Sebastian didn’t even know that frat houses really were that big. He walked up the lawn and noticed a few alphas smirking at him. They walked past a huge group of people smoking on the porch to get inside. Sebastian gasped when he felt a hand grab at his ass. Tom grabbed him and yanked him inside before he had a chance to turn around.

“Some guy just grabbed my ass!” Sebastian hissed.

“Good, means that outfit is working,” Tom smiled.

Sebastian could barely hear what Tom was saying the music was so loud inside of the house. The walls seemed to shake with the loud bass of the blaring rap music.

“Do you want a beer or some jungle juice,” an alpha yelled as he walked over to them. 

“I don’t like beer,” Sebastian answered. What the hell was jungle juice? He knew he didn’t like beer. Mackie had one once and Sebastian tried it. It was absolutely disgusting. Mackie didn’t really drink and neither did Sebastian. This was a whole new world.

“Then you will like this, princess,” the alpha grinned as he handed Sebastian a cup.

“I’ll take a beer,” Tom rolled his eyes at Sebastian before accepting the can from the alpha. “So… what year are you in?”

This night sucked. Alphas kept staring at Sebastian. They made him nervous. A few tried to talk to him but he mostly just tried to stick to Tom’s side as tightly as he could. He didn’t really know Tom, but Tom was an omega. And they lived together. And he didn’t seem that bad. 

Tom, on the other hand, was doing his best to try to fuck the drink getting alpha that hasn’t stopped serving them since they walked in the door. That alpha also seemed to be definitely interested in getting in Tom’s pants.

Sebastian stared down at his cup. He wasn’t even sure how many of these he drank. It wasn’t bad. It was kinda like punch but with a strong bite. He was pretty drunk. Or at least he assumed he was. He had never been drunk before. He was hot and the world was spinning a little. He could be fine without Tom for just a second so he could get some air outside. He turned to tell Tom he was going outside when he noticed Tom wasn’t there. Huh. He wondered if he was going to go have sex with that alpha.

Sebastian stumbled a bit as he made it outside and took a deep breath. He felt like he could finally breathe. It was so hot and filled with people in that living room. 

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?” an alpha smirked at him from across the porch.

“Oh fuck off, Frank,” another alpha said. “Don’t be creepy.”

Sebastian looked over at them. The one that told “Frank” to fuck off was the hot alpha from this morning. He gave him a small smile.

Hot alpha smiled back at him and got up. “Sorry about Frank. He’s a dick. So I definitely remember you. Did you get settled into your place?”

“I did,” Sebastian smiled. “Thanks for carrying my bags.” He went to take a step forward but tripped. Hot alpha immediately wrapped his arms around Sebastian to steady him. Those arms around him felt so good.

“Woah, had a few too many?” Hot alpha laughed as he steadied Sebastian. “You are way ahead of me. I just got my second beer.”

“Sorry. I’ve never…” Sebastian bit his lip. “I’m new to this.”

“Didn’t party in high school?” Hot alpha asked. 

“Not really,” Sebastian blushed, well, he was already pretty flushed with alcohol but he managed to make himself redder.

“Eh, you’ll get used to the partying here. I definitely was overwhelmed by it my freshmen year. I’m a junior now so I’ve had my fair share,” Chris pulled a hand off of Sebastian’s waist and smacked himself in the face. “Ugh, sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound like you have to party. You don’t have to. But I do like seeing you at my frat house.”

Sebastian smiled. “You live here?” 

Hot alpha nodded. “Yep, been in the frat since my freshmen year. This is my second year living here.”

“It’s really big,” Sebastian looked up at the house and instantly regretted it. His head was spinning. He was way too drunk. He could feel his mouth making more and more salvia. Please don’t vomit!

“Not so big with a ton of different guys living here,” Chris shrugged. “So can I have your name? I can’t keep calling you beautiful omega in my head.”

“Y-yeah,” Sebastian swallowed. He was going to vomit. He was sweating and pale and it was going to happen. “I-I” He couldn’t stop himself. He quickly moved his hands to cover his mouth but wasn’t fast enough. His vomit covered the front of hot alpha's shirt, down his pants and over his shoes. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” hot alpha grabbed Sebastian. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry.” Oh god, here comes the water works. Sebastian could feel the tears rolling down his vomit covered face. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” hot alpha soothed. He yanked off his vomit covered shirt and turned it inside out to wipe at Sebastian’s mouth. “These things happen. It’s no big deal.”

Sebastian couldn’t even ogle this incredibly gorgeous shirtless alpha, he was so mortified. “I’m so so sorry. I’m so so sorry,” he chanted through his tears as he held on tightly to hot alpha’s vomit covered shirt. 

“It’s okay,” hot alpha soothed. “Come on, let’s go inside and we’ll get you cleaned up.”

“What the fuck are you doing to him?” Tom ran outside and pushed hot alpha away from Sebastian. “Back the fuck off!”

Hot alpha held up his hands. “I didn’t do anything! He just had too much to drink.”

“And you fucking wanted to take advantage of that, huh? You sick fucking prick,” Tom snarled.

“I just wanted to get him cleaned up! Calm the fuck down!” hot alpha snapped.

“I’ll take him home. You fuck off,” Tom glared as he put his arm around Sebastian. “Let’s get you home,” he said softly to Sebastian. 

Sebastian decided during that vomiting, crying walk home, he probably shouldn’t drink again. Too bad he wouldn’t listen to that decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian sighed as he flopped down on his bed in the dorm room he shared with Tom. He rested his hand on his lower belly and closed his eyes. They were three weeks into the school year and Sebastian was realizing very quickly that college was a lot harder than high school. “I think I’m too stupid for school. I think I should go get pregnant and drop out.”

Tom snorted from his spot on his own bed. He was hunched over his textbook and kept his eyes glued to the book. “I will hide birth control in your food.”

Sebastian gasped. “But what if Tom Cruise comes into town and decides he wants to sleep with me? I need to be able to trap baby him down! I could become a millionaire!” he burst into giggles. 

Tom threw a pencil at him. “One, Tom Cruise wouldn’t sleep with you because you are like double his height. Two, I will fuck him first. Three, you are the reason that alphas look down at omegas.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Please don’t go on another rant about me needing to be more alpha like.”

“I’m not saying you need to be more alpha like. I’m saying that you need to stop thinking with your womb.”

“Did you seriously just say that to me?” Sebastian giggled as he rolled over onto his side. “How many guys have you slept with already?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to use my womb!” Tom giggled as he flopped down on his bed. “I just want to get fucked. I’m not looking to trap baby someone like you!”

“I feel like it’s a valid career choice,” Sebastian grinned. “I can have a career by just doing this.” He held his legs up into the air and spread them. 

Tom laughed. “You are everything that is wrong with the world.” He threw another pencil at him. He paused for a bit. “What if you accidentally trap baby a poor guy?”

Sebastian giggled. “That’s why you don’t sleep with poor guys.”

“You are a horrible person,” Tom snorted. “You truly are.”

“I know,” Sebastian smiled and stared up at the ceiling. “I really hate school. I’m not good at it. I think it’s time to give up my dream of being a fashion designer.”

“You are fine at school,” Tom rolled his eyes. “You are being over dramatic.”

“I think I’m failing algebra,” Sebastian covered his face with a pillow. 

“Maybe if you stop sewing all the time and studying you would do better,” Tom snorted. “Or you could go find a tutor.”

“I should find a tutor,” Sebastian bit his lip. “I don’t think it will matter how many hours I study. I’m just really bad at math.”

“Go for it,” Tom said. “So you wanna go out with me Friday night? There’s a huge party going on at the frat house that the love of your life, Mr. Dickhole, lives at.”

Sebastian blushed. “For the last time! He was not taking advantage of me! And I am not ever going out. Ever.”

“Then how are you supposed to find an alpha to trap baby?” Tom raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian sighed. “I guess I’ll think about it. Although I shouldn’t even think about it. Who knows who I will throw up on next?”

“That’s why I won’t stand near your front.”

Sebastian threw one of Tom’s pencils back at him. “Asshole.”

“Seriously,” Tom giggled. “Just find some hot guy and do it doggy style. You will be face down so you can throw up on the bed instead of him!”

“Tom!” Sebastian shrieked. 

“You are right. You should do it doggy style outside, so you are free to vomit without any worry of clean up.”

“I hate you so much,” Sebastian whimpered and covered his face. 

“You love me. I give you good ideas,” Tom grinned. 

The next day, Sebastian decided to actually take Tom’s advice and get a tutor. He wrote his name down on the sign up and made his way to his ethics class. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to go to a tutor. Maybe he would actually be able to meet new people and make some friends. Really the only person that he has even talked to since going to college would be Tom.

He bit his lip as he walked. He was pretty lonely. Tom was social. He would talk to anyone and everyone. He would flirt with alphas. He would socialize with omegas. He wouldn’t take shit from anyone. Tom had the strongest backbone out of anyone that Sebastian had ever met. 

Sebastian missed Mackie. Mackie was good at socializing and had a massive group of friends. People would want to hang out with Sebastian just to get closer to Mackie. While that is not ideal, at least he wasn’t lonely. He missed the company. And the sex. He definitely missed the sex. 

Sebastian glanced over at the wall as he made his way into the classroom. There was a flyer for an omega fraternity. That could be fun. He took note of the time and place and decided he could at least casually walk by it. If it wasn’t terrifying he would go and join.

He sat down in an empty chair and pulled out his notebook. He tapped his pencil against his lips as he tried to not freak out over the act of just going to an omega fraternity. He was going to make the best of his college experience. It’s time to pull himself out of his shell. Sure he embarrassed himself, but maybe people would forget and he could bounce back from this.

He accidentally let go over his pencil in between tapping and dropped it on the floor. “Shit,” he murmured as he reached down to pick it up.

“I got it,” the alpha next to him said and reached down at the same time as Sebastian. There was no stopping their heads from banging together. “Shit!” the guy moaned and rubbed his head.

“Sorry!” Sebastian blushed as he rubbed his head too. 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” the guy said. He grinned and looked Sebastian over. “I shouldn’t have tried to grab it. Sorry. I know my head is rock solid. I’m Ryan.”

“Sebastian,” Sebastian blushed. Maybe he wouldn’t be so lonely after all.


	5. Chapter 5

It turns out that Ryan is really funny. Sebastian doesn’t remember that last time he giggled as hard as he did while sitting next to Ryan. On more than one occasion, the professor even looked in their direction and glared. 

“So,” Ryan began once the class ended. “I kinda don’t want to stop talking to you.”

“You don’t have to,” Sebastian blushed. “That was my last class of the day.”

Ryan grinned. “Are you hungry? Because I’m hungry.”

“I could eat,” Sebastian smiled and held his notebook to his chest. 

“What a fucking lucky day for me, huh?” Ryan smiled. “I managed to pull off the worlds best prank and now I get to take a painfully beautiful omega out to dinner.”

“Prank?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Ryan laughed as the two of them walked out of the building to the parking lot. “On Evans. He’s one of my frat brothers. Well he just got back together with his ex girlfriend last week and they are being so disgusting and repulsive so we decided to fuck with them. So we looked up the most fucked up porn we could and fucking coated his room with it. Put pictures in his bed, in his books, everywhere. She saw this morning and got pissed.”

“Do you not like the girlfriend?” Sebastian asked.

“Not really,” Ryan shrugged. “Like she’s not bad, but she doesn’t really work with Evans, you know? He’s kinda a man’s man and she is trying to change him into some fucking poodle. But she’s really hot.”

“Oh…” Sebastian blushed a bit.

“But you are hotter,” Ryan grinned and bumped Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“So you guys don’t like feminine people?” Sebastian asked.

“Never said that,” Ryan answered. “I love feminine people. So does Evans for that matter. I don’t like people who try to change us into feminine people too.”

“I wouldn’t want to date a feminine guy,” Sebastian bit his lip and smiled.

“Trust me, if there is one thing I’m not. It is feminine,” Ryan grinned and put his arm around Sebastian’s waist. “Sorry, am I being too forward?”

“You are fine,” Sebastian blushed. “So where do you want to eat?”

“Mexican,” Ryan said. “Chimichangas sound awesome. You good with Mexican?”

“I’m good with anything,” Sebastian smiled and looked Ryan over. Ryan was hot. He was tall, a few inches taller than Sebastian, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a killer smile. 

Dinner went well. Sebastian found out that Ryan was studying business. He was a junior. And he very much so wanted Sebastian. Which is how Sebastian found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Ryan’s car with his tongue down his throat. And a hand on his ass. This was a little fast. Faster than he wanted. But this was what college was all about, right?

“You are so fucking hot,” Ryan moaned as he pulled his mouth away from Sebastian’s to kiss down his neck. One hand slipped inside of Sebastian’s shirt and was cupping at his chest while the other gripped his ass. “Do you have any idea how badly I want to fuck you?”

Sebastian moaned as Ryan sucked on his neck. His hands were awkwardly placed on Ryan’s shoulders. He didn’t really know what to do with them. Or really he didn’t know what to do at all. He had only been with one guy before, actually he had only even kissed one other guy before. And Mackie did not act like this. Mackie was slow and gentle with Sebastian. 

“God, I can’t wait to shove my tongue up in you,” Ryan continued as he slid his hand down Sebastian’s pants. “I bet you taste so fucking sweet. Gonna get you soaking wet before I shove my dick in you.”

Okay. Mackie definitely did not talk like that. 

“I should,” Sebastian pushed at Ryan’s shoulders. “I should go home. I… I have an early class tomorrow.”

“I can be quick,” Ryan said as he pushed Sebastian’s shirt off of his shoulder and mouthed at his nipple. 

“No, I should go,” Sebastian bit his lip and shoved a little harder. He wasn’t ready for this. He had only had sex with one man before. He wasn’t ready to start jumping into it so fast.

“Fine, fine,” Ryan sighed. “But you are still coming with me to the party Friday night, right?” He bit Sebastian’s neck softly.

Sebastian flinched a little. He didn’t like any bit of roughness. He liked gentle kisses and gentle love making. “Yeah, I’ll go with you.”  
“Great,” Ryan grinned. “Bring any hot omega friends you have too. There are a lot of single alphas in the frat.” He leaned over and gave Sebastian a rough kiss. “Fuck, are you sure you don’t have any time? You are so unbelievably sexy.”

“I’m sure,” Sebastian pushed on his chest again. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see if I can get any other omegas to go with me too.”

“Great,” Ryan kissed Sebastian again, sliding his hand back down the omega’s back.

Sebastian quickly grabbed the door and opened it. “I’ll see you Friday,” he squeaked. He quickly ran out of the car and back to his dorm room. 

“How was your date?” Tom asked, looking up from his book.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Sebastian scowled.

“I can be shirtless in my own room,” Tom rolled his eyes. “I’m guessing the date didn’t go well?”

Sebastian sighed and sat down on the bed. “He, uh, he was kinda pushing for me to sleep with him.”

“Did you?” Tom asked, sitting up a little bit.

Sebastian shook his head and bit his lip. “No. I’m not sure if I’m ready to have sex. I mean, I have before. I did all the time with my ex boyfriend. But I’m not sure if I’m ready to have sex with someone who isn’t Anthony,” he sighed. 

“So then don’t,” Tom shrugged. “More dick for me.”

“But he really wanted to sleep with me,” Sebastian chewed on his lip further. “I feel bad.”

“He’s got a hand, he’s fine,” Tom snorted. “No means no. Don’t let some fucking alpha try to pressure you into sex.”

“I guess,” Sebastian laid back on the bed. “I’m going to a party with him on Friday if you want to come.”

“The TKE party?” Tom raised his eyebrows when Sebastian nodded. “I already asked if you wanted to go with me. I’ll be there.”

“I guess nothing too bad can happen if you are there, right?” Sebastian asked nervously. He hoped it would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

The party is loud. The music is blaring so loud that the walls are shaking. There are half naked omegas dancing in the middle of the room. Everyone is showing way too much skin. Sebastian honestly wants to plaster himself up against a wall and pretend he isn’t here. If he doesn’t move, then they can’t see him, right?

Tom is standing next to him wearing the skimpiest clothing that Sebastian had really ever seen. I mean, Sebastian could even see Tom’s nipples! That is a pretty big no no for an omega, even a male omega.

“That guy is fucking hot,” Tom yelled in Sebastian’s ear. He pointed at some alpha that Sebastian didn’t know. “I’m gonna go try to get laid. You have fun with your new boyfriend!” And just like that he was gone. Fuck. That lasted all of two second. Sebastian glanced over at Ryan.

Ryan was standing there chugging beer after beer, shooting the shit with a bunch of other alphas. “Hey there, gorgeous,” he grinned when Sebastian stood a little closer. “Your friend leave?”

Sebastian blushed and nodded as he kinda hugged himself. He was pretty uncomfortable. He wondered if these people remembered him vomiting on Hot Alpha. 

“Well I got you,” Ryan grinned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. “Guys, don’t I have the hottest fucking omega you have ever seen?”

“Stop it,” Sebastian blushed even redder and pushed lightly on Ryan’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, but you are,” Ryan grinned and cupped at Sebastian’s ass. He was slurring his words and was obviously more than a little drunk. “You want to watch us play beer pong?”

“I have to pee. Where is the bathroom?” Sebastian really didn’t want to watch beer pong. 

“Upstairs, two doors to your left. You can use my bathroom,” Ryan answered and leaned down and gave Sebastian a messy kiss. It was gross. It tasted like beer. Sebastian didn’t like beer. He grimaced a bit before pulling away and taking off. 

He probably shouldn’t have taken those vodka shots that Tom insisted that they had to do before he left. If he didn’t then he probably would have remembered that Ryan said left, not right. He walked straight into the room, two doors on his right and came face to face with a very shirtless alpha. Hot Alpha to be exact.

“I am so sorry!” Sebastian squeaked. “I thought this was the bathroom.”

“Well I appreciate you looking before just peeing,” Hot Alpha laughed. “That actually happened once.” Sebastian couldn’t help but stare at him. His body was even better than anything he could imagine. He was so cut. Sebastian could count his abs. His chest was hairy. Sebastian liked that. Body hair just seemed so manly to him. And he was covered in tattoos. So a bad boy.

“I-I should go,” Sebastian stuttered. He had never run out of a room as fast as he did just then. He ran into the bathroom and tried to will away his erection so he could pee. He was hard and he was wet. And he wanted Hot Alpha to fuck him so hard he couldn’t breathe. 

After taking care of his business, he wandered back down the stairs to the party. Ryan was off playing beer pong. Tom was nowhere to be seen. So he was just kind of alone. He walked over and grabbed a cup of jungle juice before awkwardly standing close to the wall by Ryan. 

Hours seemed to pass and Sebastian was getting more and more drunk as the time flew by. Ryan would come over every now and then to grope him and get him another drink, but other than that he was mostly ignored. Sebastian sighed as he sat down on the couch. He really wished he brought a book. At least watching people dance was fun.

His eyes widened as he saw a ridiculously beautiful woman storm past him. She was absolutely enraged. “You know what, fuck you, Chris!” she screamed. “You want to live like an animal, be an animal. I don’t even know what to do with you!”

“Jessica! Come on! It’s no big fucking deal! You always over react to every fucking thing!” a man yelled after her. Sebastian’s eyes widened even further when he realized that man was Hot Alpha. So his name was Chris. And this Jessica was really pissed at him. 

“I’m going back to my apartment. You can come over when you sober up and you want to act like a human again, you disgusting pig,” Jessica snarled and stormed off. 

“Fuck!” Chris screamed and punched a hole in the wall next to him. Sebastian felt sick to his stomach. That scared the ever loving shit out of him. Hot Alpha, well Chris, always seemed so nice to him. 

“She’s not worth it, bro!” another alpha shouted. “I don’t even know why you put up with her shit. Sure she’s got the best set of tits, but she’s a fucking bitch.”

“Fuck off!” Chris shouted. “I’m going to get another beer.” He stormed back to the shitty homemade bar and grabbed another can. Sebastian could see that his fist was still covered in plaster and blood, but Chris didn’t seem to care. Sebastian bit his lip. He could go be nice and help him, like Chris helped him or he could stay here. Chris seemed scary.

Everyone seemed to leave Chris alone and Chris stood there sucking down his beer. Sebastian took a deep breath and walked over. Thank god he was drunk. Sober Sebastian would never do this in a million years. “Are you okay?” he asked shyly.

“I’m fine,” Chris grunted. “She’s just- ugh. I’m sorry about all that.”

“Can I see your hand?” Sebastian asked softly. Mackie was in football and he was constantly getting banged up. Sebastian was pretty good at patching up injuries.

“It’s fine,” Chris shook his head. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“It’ll probably hurt once you sober up,” Sebastian replied. He grabbed at Chris’s hand and looked at it. The knuckle was bleeding and there was already some bruising going on. Jesus, when did he get so brave? “Do you have a wrap for this? It’ll swell pretty badly.”

“I’ve got some sports tape,” Chris shrugged. “You aren’t going to give up until you patch it up, are you?” 

Sebastian shook his head.

“Alright, fine,” Chris sighed and led Sebastian back up to his room. “Promise you won’t vomit on me this time.”

Sebastian squeaked. “You remember that?”

“I don’t think I could forget that,” Chris chuckled a bit before handing Sebastian some tape, a rag and bandages. 

Sebastian took them from him and went to work cleaning off the plaster and blood from Chris’s hand and bandaging him up. “I don’t… I don’t go hitting walls,” Chris said after a moment of silence. “That’s not normally me. I just… we were fighting and I was pissed and I’m a bit drunk and it happened.”

Sebastian nodded. “You scared me. I think you scared a lot of people.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Chris sighed. “I really didn’t. I wouldn’t want to scare you.”

Sebastian shrugged and kept working on cleaning up his hand.

“What is your name?” Chris asked.

“Sebastian.”

“I’m Chris,” Chris said. “Though I’m sure you heard.”

“I think we all did,” Sebastian said quietly. He smiled a bit to himself. “All done.”

“You have a beautiful smile,” Chris put his good hand underneath Sebastian’s chin

“Thank you,” Sebastian blushed and smiled a bit more.

“And your eyes are gorgeous,” Chris leaned closer, leaving just a few inches a part from each other. “Such a beautiful blue,” he whispered, his breath hot on Sebastian’s lips. 

“Y-yeah?” Sebastian breathed.

“I’ve thought you were gorgeous the moment I met you,” Chris said softly before leaning in and kissing him.

And goddamn, there were fireworks. Sebastian had never felt a kiss like this. It was messy and sloppy. They were both drunk and didn’t know what they were doing. Chris tasted like beer and even though Sebastian hates the taste, he liked it on Chris. 

“Oh fuck,” Chris groaned and pushed Sebastian onto his back on the bed. Sebastian whimpered and spread his legs so Chris could get in between them. This was so different. This felt so right. Sebastian wanted Chris so deep inside of him. 

Chris sat up and ripped his own shirt off before ripping Sebastian’s off. Chris stared at him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him again. “I’ve never… I don’t…” He moved down Sebastian’s body, kissing and sucking on everything he could reach. He cupped at Sebastian’s chest, as though there were breasts there. That was a bit awkward. He made his way down to Sebastian’s pants and paused. His eyes went wide and immediately flew off the bed. 

“I’ve never been with a… I like women. I’ve fucked women. I don’t…” Chris looked panicked and ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t… I can’t do this.” He darted out of the room faster than Sebastian could blink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just have to share a funny real life mpreg moment.
> 
> So my husband got a massive promotion, one that he has been working on forever. He has been out of town all of the time for this. And he got it! We went to our weekly dinner at his parents' house and we told them that we had an announcement. He proudly announces that I am pregnant. His mother starts crying and talking baby names and touching my belly. His father starts ranting about how difficult it will be to raise an interracial baby in Trump's America (hubby is black, I am white). I am sitting there mortified and have totally forgotten how to speak English. Hubby is sitting next to me laughing hysterically. It takes everyone 10 MINUTES before they realize that I am in fact male and therefore not pregnant.
> 
> In conclusion, hubby is sleeping on the couch and I am on a diet.
> 
> EDIT: I decided to do the whole tumblr thing to follow up on my fics and my husband's antics.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themoviepopcorn

“And he just said he liked women and left,” Sebastian cried. He was curled up in Tom’s bed, hugging his pillow like his life depended on it. He was a mess. His short hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions. His eyes were red and swollen. He was still in his pajamas. He looked like how he felt, like a pile of shit. 

Tom sighed. “Yeah fucking right he likes women. Did you explain to him that there’s not that much difference between a woman and a male omega?” Tom leaned back against the wall. He was sitting with Sebastian on his bed and was clearly getting pissed. 

“There is to a big difference!” Sebastian rubbed at his eyes.

“We each have a wet hole. Shouldn’t matter that much,” Tom rolled his eyes. “So are you giving up on him?”

“I saw fireworks when we kissed,” Sebastian sobbed. “It was like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I think he’s the one!”

“But he told you he wasn’t attracted to you,” Tom frowned. “Was he hard?”

Sebastian nodded. “I could feel it poking me.”

Tom pursed his lips. “So he’s just in denial then.”

“What do I do?” Sebastian whimpered. 

“Tell him fuck you,” Tom shrugged. “And hook up with that Ryan. He’s clearly not ashamed of being attracted to you.”

“But I love Chris!” Sebastian cried.

“You know nothing about Chris other than the fact he only wants to fuck women, he pissed some woman off and punched a wall,” Tom rolled his eyes. “Sounds like a real charmer.”

“But he’s always been so nice to me. He helped me carry my stuff in and tried to help me when I threw up on him,” Sebastian sniffled.

“He tried to sexually assault you when you threw up on him,” Tom corrected.

“He did not!” Sebastian groaned in frustration. “I don’t know why you think that.”

“Whatever,” Tom shrugged. “Do you want to get some ice cream? Ice cream always makes me feel better when I have to deal with a jackass alpha.”

Sebastian nodded and wiped at his eyes. “Ice cream does sound nice.”

Ice cream was nice. Sebastian was currently digging into his large bowl that he had stuffed to the brim with chocolate toppings. “I’m just going to get really fat and get a bunch of cats and never deal with alphas again.”

“Until you want their dick,” Tom snorted as he took a bite of his fat free, sugar free vanilla. “And I would be careful about talking about getting fat. You are a gainer.”

“A what?” Sebastian scowled.

“You know, the type of person that looks at a cupcake and gains weight. That is you,” Tom teased.

“You are such an asshole,” Sebastian scowled. Sebastian glanced up and saw an alpha he recognized from Chris’s frat staring at him. He flushed red and stared down at his ice cream. Don’t come over. Don’t come over. Don’t come over. Oh shit. He was coming over. 

“Hey, aren’t you that omega that hooked up with Evans?” the alpha asked once he got to the table. 

“Do you mean Chris?” Sebastian asked hesitantly. Tom straightened up in his chair next to Sebastian and narrowed his eyes at the alpha. 

“Yeah,” the guy nodded. “That kinda messed him up bad.”

“Good,” Tom butted in. “He can go fuck off.”

The guy looked at Tom annoyed. “Look,” he sat down in the chair across from Sebastian. “This is going to sound a little weird, but the guys in the frat and I were wondering… if maybe you could hook up with him again? Like all the way?”

“What?” Sebastian and Tom said at the same time. 

The guy sighed. “The guys and I all hate his girlfriend. Like really bad. She freaked when she found out what happened. So if you were to fuck him maybe she’d go away.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “What?” he squeaked.

“Look, it won’t be hard to fuck him. You are really hot. You’ve got a pretty face and gorgeous legs. Sure, Jessica has the best set of tits but you are still hot,” the guy continued. “Actually you would look really hot with a pair of tits…”

“Who the fuck are you?” Tom narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Frank,” Frank said. 

Sebastian kept opening and shutting his mouth. “He made it pretty clear he isn’t into guys…”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Oh bull fucking shit. He clearly wants to bang you. He’s just never been with a guy before. Evans can be a bit of a pussy at times.”

“Did he tell you all this?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“Sorta?” Frank shrugged. “He told Jessica he cheated on her and things kinda went downhill. We heard him ranting about it. And about you.” Frank leaned in close to Sebastian. “You really do have really pretty blue eyes.”

“So Ryan knows?” Sebastian bit his lip and tried to lean away from Frank. 

Frank nodded. “Don’t expect to see him coming back to you.”

“So I pretty much fucked everything up,” Sebastian sighed.

“Or maybe you did things right and you can fuck Evans and get him away from that bitch,” Frank shrugged. 

“Why would I want to even hook up with him anyways?” Sebastian crossed his arms. Tom rolled his eyes and gave Sebastian one of the most hateful glares he could come up with. Okay, maybe Sebastian was going on that Chris was the love of his life earlier, but still…

“He’s a good guy,” Frank shrugged. “Talk to him. Have sex with him.”

“And what would Seb get if he helps you out?” Tom asked. 

“Well what do you want?” Frank asked.

Tom looked at Sebastian for a bit. “We’ll discuss. We’ll talk this over and let you know if Seb will agree to this or not.”

“We?” Sebastian glanced at Tom.

“We,” Tom said firmly. 

“Okay,” Frank said slowly and glanced between the two of them. “Just… sleep with him, okay? He’s a good guy and he does really like you.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You are not doing this,” Tom rolled his eyes as he flopped down on the bed. 

Sebastian flopped down on the bed next to him. “I totally am. I need your help though.”

“No,” Tom snorted. “Seb, you don’t need to try to fuck a closeted guy. Leave it alone. He’s a creep and he is so far into the closet that he is finding Christmas presents. Leave it alone. Find a nice alpha who is into male omegas and fuck him.”

“Tom,” Sebastian whined. “I love him! And Frank even said that they need me to sleep with him. So it’s not just for me!”

“No,” Tom said firmly. “I will not allow you to degrade yourself. Fuck Frank. I just said that we’d discuss so he would fuck off.”

“But I love him!” Sebastian pouted. 

“You barely know him,” Tom sighed. “What? So you are going to fuck him and then you would fall in love and get married and pop out a dozen kids?”

“Maybe that’s what I want!” Sebastian scowled. 

Tom snorted. “You are pretty fucking talented when it comes to clothing design and sewing. Focus on your career, fuck alphas, and make money.” He covered his eyes with his arm. “Please don’t throw away your life to chase after some closeted alpha.”

“I am not throwing away my life!” Sebastian glared. “I will be a fashion designer and I will be rich and live in New York City. I will just have Chris by my side,” he sighed dreamily.

“Jesus Christ, you sound like one of your fucking romantic movies,” Tom rolled his eyes. 

“Well I am going to go after him whether you help me or not,” Sebastian crossed his arms. 

“You aren’t going to give up on Mr. Closeted Alpha, huh?” Tom turned to look at Sebastian.

“No,” Sebastian said firmly.

“Maybe we should just get this out of your system,” Tom said after a beat. 

“Yes!” Sebastian shot up. “You need to help me figure out what to wear. And how to look. What does a guy who only dates women want?”

“A woman…” Tom snorted.

“Shut up,” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Help me!”

“Okay well you have two options,” Tom sat up on the bed. “You could dress in drag or just dress how you want.”

“You aren’t helping,” Sebastian put his hands on his hips. 

“Then don’t ask me to help,” Tom rolled his eyes. “But seriously. Just be yourself. If he wants you he wants you, if not then he doesn’t.”

“How do I get him to want me?” Sebastian asked.

“Make him jealous,” Tom answered. “Make out with some hot alpha. Grind against him.”

“But I don’t want to make out with another alpha,” Sebastian pouted.

“If he wanted you then it should make him wild with jealousy,” Tom answered. “But if he doesn’t then fuck him.”

“I want to fuck him,” Sebastian shrugged.

“You are fucking stupid,” Tom snorted.

That Friday, Sebastian was standing in front of the mirror and staring at himself. He kept turning around to check out every inch of him. He had a nice ass. Alphas should like his ass. He had a nice lithe figure. He was a little on the tall side, but overall he was a very nice looking omega. He squeaked as he suddenly felt hands on his hips.

“You totally have birthing hips,” Tom teased.

“Shut up!” Sebastian giggled and swatted at Tom’s hands. “Alphas like birthing hips.”

“So what are you going to wear tonight?” Tom asked as he dropped down on his desk chair.

“I think I might do drag,” Sebastian answered as he ran his hands down his own sides.

“Seriously?” Tom raised his eyebrows. “You know I was just kidding…”

“But if Chris likes women then maybe I should do a little drag to get him interested,” Sebastian answered.

“No, no, no,” Tom shot up. “No. You are not changing for a possibility of attracting an alpha. You are a male omega. MALE.”

“You just don’t understand,” Sebastian sighed. “There were sparks. I think he’s my one true love.”

Tom gagged. “You are wearing skinny jeans and a black shirt. Come on. Let’s get you ready and go to the party.”

Once they arrived to the party, Sebastian had lost all confidence on finding Chris. He was chewing his lip and sipping his drink. Maybe this was a mistake. He wasn’t nearly as beautiful as all of these women and omegas. There was no way a guy like Chris would choose him over all of them. He could feel his confidence wane more and more the longer he stood there.

“I’m gonna go fuck this guy. Grab me if you need me!” Tom yelled in his ear as he wandered off with yet another alpha. How the fuck does Tom get all of these alphas?!

Sebastian’s eyes widened once he saw Chris walk down into the main party room. He looked like shit. He had dark circles under his eyes and his beard was totally a mess. Sebastian would still do anything he could to spread his legs underneath him. 

He took a few deep breaths. He could do this. Just walk over to Chris and flirt with him. Do what Tom does. He is his love, right? He just needs to move. Move legs! Fucking move. Maybe he should just go home. This was a total mistake. Oh fuck, he’s walking over.

Chris reached Sebastian and awkwardly stood by him. “I’m sorry!” he yelled over the music. 

Sebastian blushed and looked away. “It’s okay…” he murmured.

“What?” Chris yelled. “Do you want to go some place to talk?”

Sebastian nodded and allowed Chris to take his hand and walk him back up to his room. The music was still thudding in the background but his room was quiet. Sebastian finally got a good look at it. There were pictures of cars, women, sports, all sorts of things everywhere. 

“I’m sorry. I was an ass,” Chris sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. “I’m just… I’m straight… and I… fuck. I practiced this speech. Why am I fucking up?”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian blushed and looked down at his hands. 

“No. I was a dick,” Chris lightly touched Sebastian’s face and turned him to face him. “I just… oh fuck it,” he pressed his lips to Sebastian’s.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian moaned as he wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck. Chris deepened the kiss and cupped his ass as he yanked him onto his lap. Sebastian could do this. He could definitely go for this. He pressed down onto Chris’s crotch and gyrated his hips in the way that he knew Mackie liked it. 

“Fuck,” Chris panted as he pulled away. 

“Don’t stop,” Sebastian murmured as he kissed along Chris’s jaw. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chris groaned and pushed Sebastian off his lap. “What the fuck am I doing? I’m straight. I don’t like guys, even omegas. I just- fuck,” he buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. 

“Hey,” Sebastian said softly and put his hand on his back. “I think you kinda do…”

Chris rubbed his face and sat back up. He stared up at the ceiling, refusing to look at Sebastian. “I am 20 years old and I have never wanted to fuck a guy before. And then you come along and I am so fucking confused. I just… I like tits. I like vaginas. I like hips. I just… what am I doing?”

Sebastian sat there quietly and chewed on his lip. He didn’t really know what to say or what to do to help the situation. Chris was obviously having a sort of breakdown. 

Chris reached over and cupped one of Sebastian’s pecs. “See? Nothing!”

Sebastian blinked. “Well, um, I obviously don’t have breasts so I don’t know what you were expecting…”

“But I like tits and you,” Chris pointed an accusatory finger at Sebastian. “Don’t have any.”

“I know…” Sebastian said slowly.

“So what am I doing?” Chris threw his hands in the air. 

“I think I should probably go,” Sebastian said quietly as he started to stand up. Chris quickly grabbed his arm.

“No, stay. I’m sorry,” Chris sighed. He looked down at the floor and sighed. “I’m not gay. But I… I think I want you.”

Sebastian swallowed hard. “Okay, but you understand I’m not a woman, right?”

Chris nodded and twisted his hands. “I get that.”

Sebastian nodded awkwardly. He really liked the kissing part, but was terrified of what might happen if they get back to that. “So, um, your full name is Chris Evans?” he tried lamely. 

“Oh fuck. I’m freaking out and I don’t even know your full name,” Chris slapped his hand against his face. “Yeah, that’s my name.”

“I’m Sebastian Stan,” Sebastian smiled softly. “So you are a junior?”

Chris nodded. “What are you?”

“A freshman,” Sebastian blushed. 

“Right,” Chris nodded. “You are friends with the freshman omega that is halfway through sleeping through the whole frat.”

Sebastian giggled. “That’s Tom. He’s my roommate.”

“I feel kinda like a jackass,” Chris mumbled. “I’ve made out with you twice and I seriously know nothing about you.”

“Well, what do you want to know about me?” Sebastian asked.

“How about I take you out for dinner and find out more about you?” Chris suggested. 

“I’ll go if you promise not to freak out on me again,” Sebastian teased a little. 

“No guarantees there,” Chris gave a small smile. “You know you are very beautiful. Ridiculously beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian blushed. “I think you are really cute.”

“Cute? Like a kitten?” Chris laughed. “I will have you know. I am not cute. I am handsome.”

“No, cute,” Sebastian giggled softly and kissed his cheek.

Chris turned his head and kissed Sebastian gently. “I’m a little drunk and I really want to fuck you.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian breathed.

“Yeah,” Chris kissed him softly again. “I have no idea how to fuck a male omega though.”

“You haven’t even seen it in porn?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

“I have never watched male omega porn,” Chris admitted. “I prefer lesbian porn.”

Sebastian giggled. “I don’t know if I needed to know that.”

“You asked,” Chris shrugged. 

“Maybe we’ll just work up to that,” Sebastian suggested. “Have you ever had anal with a girl?”

Chris nodded.

“With a male omega it’s kinda like a cross between anal and vaginal,” Sebastian blushed. “That’s what my old boyfriend used to say at least.”

“This has to be the most awkward conversation I’ve ever had about sex,” Chris huffed out a laugh.

Sebastian laughed too. “Then maybe we should just fool around?”

“I think I like that,” Chris leaned over and kissed Sebastian again. 

How the hell was Sebastian supposed to teach Chris how to fuck an omega? Sebastian had only technically gone all the way with one guy. Chris was older and seemed experienced. Maybe if they just fooled around a bit, Chris would figure it out and take the lead. Sebastian totally and utterly did not want to take the lead. Sebastian does not take the lead in the bedroom. He liked to lie on his back and spread his legs. Missionary was where it was at. He liked missionary. The most dominant he liked to be was when he would occasionally give a blowjob. And even then, it’s not really being dominant. He might need to ask Tom for some help. Although did he really want Tom’s help in this? 

“I can do this. I can do this,” Chris muttered to himself over and over again as he pulled up Sebastian’s shirt. Okay, he totally needed Tom’s help.

“You don’t have to,” Sebastian blushed and pulled his shirt down. “If it’s making you uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m good,” Chris insisted. “You are so beautiful. And you do have a beautiful body. And I really want to be inside of you. I’m sorry that I’m acting like a chicken shit.”

“You aren’t,” Sebastian insisted. “Let’s not do anything you aren’t ready for. Maybe we just pause this and reconvene after our dinner date?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris rubbed the back of his neck. “That would be good.” He leaned over and kissed Sebastian again. “I really like kissing you,” he murmured. 

“I like kissing you too,” Sebastian giggled softly.

“Do me a favor?” Chris cupped Sebastian’s cheek gently. “Please don’t tell any of the guys about this. I don’t want them to know that I chickened out about sex.”

“I promise I won’t,” Sebastian placed his smaller hand on top of Chris’s.

Sebastian really really needed to talk to Tom. Tom would know what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom rolled his eyes and snorted. “Why are you still after this guy?”

“Tom!” Sebastian whined. “Help me! What do I do?”

“See if Ryan is still free,” Tom shrugged. “He didn’t seem to bad and he was pretty hot.”

“Tom!” Sebastian whined louder. “I don’t want Ryan! I want Chris!”

“Chris who is convinced he’s straight, doesn’t want anyone to know about you, and has a girlfriend? Sounds like a really smart plan, Seb,” Tom rolled his eyes as he played with his nail file. “You are stupid as shit.”

“One, Chris is confused about his sexuality. There is nothing wrong with that. Two, he just doesn’t want anyone to know that he didn’t sleep with me. Didn’t! That’s not being ashamed of me! Three, I, uh, I didn’t ask about the girlfriend…” Sebastian blushed. 

“He grabbed your chest and freaked out there were no boobs there,” Tom laughed. “Either get a boob job or move on.”

“You are an asshole,” Sebastian pouted.

“I’m just being honest,” Tom shrugged. “He is throwing all the warning signs at you. Run. Run far away. This guy sounds really messed up and I don’t think you should get involved with him. Find some nice guy that will accept you for you who are.”

Sebastian sighed. “He’s just having a hard time adjusting to his feelings. I want to help him through it.”

“At your own expense,” Tom sighed. “Seb, this guy is going to hurt you. I don’t want to put you through that.”

“I don’t think he will,” Sebastian shook his head. “I want to give him a chance. If things get worse then I’ll dump him. I swear.”

Tom bit his lip and stared at him for a bit. “You really want to go for this dumbass?”

“I really really do,” Sebastian nodded.

Tom sighed. “I swear if he hurt you in anyway, I am going to cut his balls off and shove them up his ass. And I’m going to keep an eye on you to make sure he doesn’t do any abusive shit.”

“Yes!” Sebastian squealed. “So you will really help me?”

“I guess,” Tom rolled his eyes. “So he’s a gay virgin. Have you been with a virgin before?”

“My ex and I lost our virginities together,” Sebastian smiled.

“Of course,” Tom snorted. “Of course you would do something like that.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Sebastian frowned.

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Have you been with a virgin since you lost your virginity?”

“No,” Sebastian shook his head.

“Okay,” Tom sighed. “So I’m just guessing you are not the most dominate in bed from what I know about you.”

“Why would you say that?” Sebastian frowned. 

Tom stared at him.

Sebastian blushed and looked down. “I’m not.”

“Okay, so you may have to be a little if you are going to take this guy’s gay virginity,” Tom said. “It’s not hard. You’ll probably have to ride him and just instruct him through it.”

Sebastian blushed and looked down at his hands.

“You have ridden a guy before right?” Tom asked.

“No,” Sebastian said quietly.

“Oh fuck,” Tom sighed. “Okay, what have you done?”

“We, uh, we just have always done it one way,” Sebastian answered. “Missionary.”

“Oh my god,” Tom stared at him with his jaw dropped. “Seriously? You are that boring?”

“I like it!” Sebastian pouted. 

Tom sighed. “Maybe you both should start out slow and just do blow jobs?”

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. “I hate doing that.”

“Of course you do,” Tom rolled his eyes. “But you have to give to receive.”

“I always feel so weird receiving,” Sebastian blushed. “Like the guy could see every flaw in my body.”

“You hate getting blowjobs?” Tom raised his eyebrows. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I prefer getting eaten out,” Sebastian blushed redder. 

Tom sighed. “I guess that’s something.”

“So what should we do?” Sebastian asked.

“Jesus, I don’t even know with you,” Tom shrugged. “Spread your legs and lie back and think of England?”

“Is that what you do?” Sebastian asked.

“Fuck no,” Tom answered. “I’m too busy having fun. Besides England fucking sucks.”

“Maybe I should just let him lead the way,” Sebastian rubbed at his arms. 

“Agreed, “ Tom nodded. “You are absolutely clueless.”

“Why do you hate England so much? You sound so angry about it. And about your parents,” Sebastian asked.

“Nice change of topic,” Tom snorted.

“But why?” Sebastian asked.

Tom sighed. “It’s a long story and I don’t want to get into it. We have to focus on fixing you into a normal human being first.”

“You know I’m always here if you want to talk,” Sebastian bit his lip. “I won’t judge.”

“I know,” Tom nodded. “It’s just something I don’t like talking about. You know, it doesn’t feel good to talk about two assholes who don’t give a fuck about their kid and the godawful place they live.”

Sebastian laced his fingers through Tom’s. “I give a fuck about you.”

Tom laughed. Sebastian tried not to notice the glistening of tears in his eyes. “That’s because you are like my stupid little brother.”

“And you are my slutty older brother,” Sebastian beamed and hugged him.

“Why are you such a hugger?” Tom groaned. 

“Shut up and love it!” Sebastian giggled softly. 

“Okay, okay, enough of this emotional shit,” Tom pushed Sebastian away. “We have to get you ready for your date with Mr. In the Closet.”

“I don’t even know what to wear!” Sebastian whined and flopped back on the bed.

“Just do the usual. Tight black shirt and skinny jeans,” Tom shrugged. “And you can pile on your accessories. When is your date?”

“Tonight,” Sebastian sighed.

“Tonight?” Tom raised his eyebrows. “So the dumbass is moving quick.”

“Stop calling him a dumbass,” Sebastian glared. “He’s sweet and wonderful, and handsome and smart. He would be the perfect alpha.”

“You are delusional,” Tom rolled his eyes.

“I just want to look nice for him!” Sebastian insisted. 

“Maybe wear a padded bra so he won’t freak out the next time he grabs your chest?” Tom teased.

“Tom!” Sebastian squealed and threw a pillow at him.


End file.
